


Coffee and confessions

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Sherlock meets Molly after the events of Sherrinford .





	

Sherlock was waiting on the pavement outside Costas, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. He’d been sceptical when Mycroft and John had made him write that letter to Molly; they had been right of course, she deserved a full explanation about the hell he had put her through. He hadn’t written much in the way of an explanation, (Mycroft had taken care of that by sending Molly DVD footage from Sherrinford), he’d focused on apologising and an honest confession, but he’d not held any hopes that it would repair their friendship, let alone lead to that text message.

_I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?_

He’d stood gaping in shock at his phone for six minutes, until John had tried to take it from his hand to see what was wrong, that has spurred him into action; firing off a reply and changing his clothes four times until Mrs Hudson handed him his purple shirt and wished him luck.

In the past Sherlock would have snorted derisively at the concept of luck, but kind, generous, wonderful Molly Hooper was giving him another chance, and he’d take all the help he could get, even if it was from a mythical supernatural force.

He saw her approaching and ran his hands through his hair, before berating himself for being so nervous. Molly stopped a few feet away from him, (she’d been crying recently, wasn’t getting much sleep either) she held his letter in her hand.

“I’m not going to make you say it out loud, but I do want you to tell me if this is true.”

_You have always held a place in my mind palace, it is you I turn too in times of need even within my own mind. I did not realize until I said it, but then it became blindingly obvious, I have always loved you Molly Hooper_

“It’s true, all of it.”

She dipped her head as she put the letter into her coat pocket, Sherlock suspected there may be a tear in her eye, he wished he knew if that was a good sign, or not.

“So the feeling is mutual then.”

“Yes.”

The quiet dragged out for a moment. Sherlock rocked slightly on his feet.

“According to those romantic comedies you sometimes watch, this would be the moment we rush into each others arms and kiss.”

Molly gave a snorting laugh, “It’s a bit of a stretch describing my, our lives as a rom com, we more of a tragic crime story.”

Sherlock felt his heart stutter in his chest as Molly glanced away, he couldn’t deduce her feelings in this moment. There was a smile in her eyes as she looked back at him.

“Even in those there is room for a romance.”

She offered him her hand, and he didn’t hesitate to take it. Their palms coming together, their fingers twined around each other was the single most electrifyingly tender moment in Sherlock’s experience. He didn’t hide his gasp, neither did Molly.

“Oh sod it.”

She tugged on his hand, pulling them together; she went up on tip toe as his head bowed to meet hers, hands wrapped around bodies and lips met. It was wonderful.

Molly whispered against his lips; “So, coffee?”

“Yes, yes please.”


End file.
